


Have You Seen My Son?

by AutisticShepard



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, No Angst, Oscar is the Fair Game son, Tyrian dies, V7C12 AU, but the death is Tyrian's so yeah does it really count, joke fanfic, only rated T for death and swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticShepard/pseuds/AutisticShepard
Summary: Inspired by merethessc's tumblr post:Tyrian:- So Let’s say we put the kid to bed an-Qrow:- FUCK. WE FORGOT TO PUT OSCAR TO SLEEP-Clover and Qrow proceed to run back to Atlas-
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Have You Seen My Son?

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the Fair Game discord for encouraging me through these hard times and to write this (joke) fanfiction

“Let’s say we put the kid to bed?” Tyrian’s cackle echoed throughout the tundra. 

The cold realization of what was really going on shot through Qrow like a bolt of lightning. He locked eyes with Clover and saw the other man’s turquoise eyes widen in astonishment. Clover saw everything he needed to in his partner’s eyes and, swallowing, he nodded.

“Fuck!” Qrow exclaimed. “We forgot to put Oscar to sleep! We’re horrible parents!”

“It’ll be okay!” Clover reassured him. “We can still make it!”

Tyrian hissed loudly, turning to Clover. His prosthetic tail raised menacingly but Qrow shifted Harbinger into its gun form and shot Tyrian in the head. Clover flashed his partner a relieved smile.

“Thanks.” He said. “Now, let’s go check on our son.” The two headed back to Atlas.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have written this while I was drunk


End file.
